Revenge
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: Sequel to reincarnation, this is another oneshot. Lord Shen has decided to take revenge on the mighty dragon, but times had changed since he was alive and nothing is as it seems.


Revenge

Author's note: As always I don't own anything so don't sue. This story has been sitting on my laptop for months now but since I'm too tired to work on my other more demanding projects I chose to do this one a final polish and finally publish it.

It wasn't within lord Shen's nature to move on after being slighted, or to give up on a grudge for that matter. Ages within the spirit world did nothing to dim his rage, as every year passed his determination to seek revenge only grew stronger.

After he arrived to the other side he spent years honing his skills to defeat that enervating panda once he passed his mortal coil, there wasn't even that much of a wait since it didn't take too long for the Dragon Warrior to arrive into the spirit world. The problem is that when he did he was already on a battle with another foe.

Shen had stayed watching from a hidden corner as Po battled the chi master named Kai, for a moment the peacock feared the jade slayer would be the one to defeat the dragon warrior instead of him. Still the worries were unfounded because when the fat dumb panda arrived in the spirit world he had become so powerful with the use of his own chi that the slayer was eventually disintegrated away not only from the mortal world but from the spirit one as well, it was a true death, one that could never be undone. It was then when Shen realized he couldn't defeat him no matter how hard he tried, the mastery of chi was something he never even bothered to research but now that Po could master it he was much more powerful than Shen could ever even dream of being. So he had no choice but to stew on his own resentment for centuries. Oh he practiced chi eventually, enough to pull at least some tricks, but his lack of self knowledge and inner peace made his powers quite weak. He was forced to hide in the dark corners of the spirit realm for centuries while that fat panda pranced around with his friends and family.

Until one day he found out that the dragon warrior had chose to reincarnate, and that's when he saw his chance to exact revenge over him. In his new incarnation the panda wouldn't have the advantage of years of experience on his side or even the expertise in spiritual battle. So with great effort he managed to cross over the natural world, if Kai could do it then so could he.

As a spirit taking corporeal form in the natural world he would be immune to any mortal weapon while the dragon warrior would be live flesh and bone and therefore susceptible, that would be a huge advantage for the deranged peacock

Yet this world did come with a few drawbacks, in here he is no longer a prosperous prince and he has no amount of wealth and resources so now he must do the dirty work himself. Well that's not too bad, his dumb henchmen had been nothing but a nuisance in his previous life, besides, the pleasure of killing that fat dumb panda should be his alone.

He didn't know where the panda had been reborn but he knew the dragon warrior would always excel in martial arts, it would be within his nature, so he chased down any panda in China that was good in martial arts and killed them one by one but to his disappointment none was the dragon warrior. Still he laughed in glee at the anguished screams and the despair in those awful fat creatures eyes as he slit their throats with his sharp feathers.

Even for a superior intellect like his this new modern world was overwhelming and confusing, the number of skilled martial artists in china who were also male pandas was small, and he had killed every single one while never finding the dragon. To make things worse he was no longer the main authority in his realm, there was now a well connected police force in the hunt for the panda serial killer. After six hundred years they have discovered many techniques, the invention of criminal science has given fruit and the cops were soon chasing on a white peacock and cameras were watching on the streets, they even knew how he looked after his second kill since they filmed him leaving the crime scene.

But he was adaptable, a modern world like this might come with more challenges but he could have his way with modern solutions. He figured that if chasing the dragon might be too inefficient, he might as well make the dragon chase him. So he posted a video on this massive information device called the internet for all the world to see, he filmed himself asking for the dragon warrior to appear before him right on the location where their last confrontation took place or he would kill every panda in china, one by one. The message went viral within minutes and even translated to several languages so it could spread with more ease.

Gongman city is now called Hong Kong, his pagoda palace has been turned into a gargantuan two hundred store building made of steel and glass, but if the dragon warrior knows who he is he would come. Shen looked at the large building from a distance, he awaited his nemesis on the main harbor of the modern metropolis.

Shen believed he shared a deep connection with his enemy, and he swore he could feel him approaching. The first time he saw him all those centuries ago he had been surprised to meet not a honed proud warrior but a fat bumbling lardball that could barely climb the stairs and he made the foolish mistake to underestimate him, now he won't make that mistake.

The night air stopped blowing, everything went quiet even when there was some form of electricity in the atmosphere. The peacock felt the presence of the dragon warrior in the harbor, he could barely contain his joy since his plan had worked, he had lured his enemy into a trap.

In the dark he saw the dragon's green eyes, they were as luminous and vibrant as he remembered.

-"Hello Lord Shen, long time no see"- The voice sounded so different from what the bird remembered, he could even tell a somewhat foreign accent in the way he spoke chinese

-"Well hello to you as well dragon warrior, you have no idea how long I waited for this, how many pandas I had to kill just to get closer to you"-

-"So that's why you killed them? to get to me? What did those poor guys had to do with all of this?"- The dragon's voice was angry and outraged, that was good, it meant he was getting under his skin and manipulating his emotions which would guarantee his defeat

-"I did the same in your past life remember? I tried to kill every panda just to kill you once, and almost made it. I thought the strategy would work here too you know?"- He said with glee and a deranged look in his eyes.

Then the figure in the shadows stepped forward into the light, the green familiar eyes were the same but the rest was too different. For the first time in his life Shen felt like a complete idiot, he expected Po's reincarnation to look just like he did in his previous life but the reality was so different.

-"A fox? A FOX?! I killed all the pandas I could and the dragon warrior reincarnated as a FOX?!"-

Once again the master had eluded him and played an unpredictable move. In front of him there wasn't a fat panda but a slender red fox, and for the looks of it even a foreign one.

Nick scoffed -"Yeah you kinda missed everything about me, not just the species but also the place. I was born in Zootopia for crying out loud! Do you know how long was the flight to get here? And don't get me started on the airplane food, yuck"-

-"It doesn't matter! I will finally have my revenge you filthy dumb pan… ugh ...FOX!"- Shen screamed as he launched himself at the vulpine, throwing his sharp feathers like they were knives in a rapid succession.

The fight seemed to veer on Shen's side at first, Nick tried to shoot him but the bullets did nothing on on an undead being like him, besides the peacock had devoted much more years to kung fu than the fox who was only now reconnecting with the ancient martial art. Unfortunately for the peacock he had trained thinking he would meet someone much larger and slower than him, putting more focus on his speed and agility and planning attacks that would benefit his superior intellect. But his opponent is now limber, agile, fast and very smart. He hadn't expected the dragon to predict his moves with so much ease, to dodge every kick and every strike with such effortless grace and those eyes, they were green before but they didn't sparkle with intellect in his previous life. Now the peacock feels like the vulpine is measuring, calculating and predicting his every move before Shen can come with a single thought.

He raised his wing to strike the fox's face only to have Nick crouch, grab the appendage and use his entire weight to pivot and throw him away.

-"I will defeat you Dragon, even if I have to reincarnate myself over and over again for the rest of eternity"- He said dusting off his pristine white uniform and launching himself to the attack once more.

Nick caught the flying kick in the air, placed his paw above the joint of the knee and pushed downwards forcing the bird to fall on its tail, then with his enemy on the ground the fox grabbed his beak and pushed it upwards so his head now hit the floor as well -"That's your problem Shen, you never learn from your mistakes, you never move on from your resentment so you're stuck on your pain. Look at you! Seven hundred years you have wasted on a dumb revenge plot that will never work, you were a bitter lonely bird that nobody loved back then and you are just as pathetic now. You had so much going for you to have a happy life, you had a loving family and tons of wealth and power, yet you blew it off over you own paranoia and short sightedness."-

And now Shen got a taste of his own medicine, he had always used psychological manipulation as a tool against his foes, he had always managed to get under his enemies skin by prodding into their heads and exploiting the weak spots in their feeble minds. But now the dragon has the same skills, perhaps even more refined and powerful than his, he is no longer a wide eyed innocent goof he could wrap around his feathers. There is a faint hint of bitterness inside of him, this version of the dragon has undergone emotional pain before and developed a defense against it, no amount of hurtful words could be more cruel than what he has experienced already.

-"I will move on, AFTER I DEFEAT YOU!"- Yet the bird he managed to corner the fox, Nick threw a punch that Shen caught and twirling his wing while kicking him on the side he made his opponent spin in the air and fall to the ground. With the dragon now helpless on the floor his sharp feathers soon were inches below his neck, close to his carotid artery, a little push is all he needs and he will have his victory but the vulpine's paw was really strong and managed to block the attack

-"Kill me now if you can, but I will always have much more than you ever will, I have already won"- The fox had a smug grin on his face

-"What could a vermin like yourself have huh? You are no longer the revered dragon warrior, otherwise I would have found you sooner. All your teachings have been lost to time, nobody remembers your name, your legacy has been destroyed!"-

-"My legacy is just that, it's the past. What I have here, in this moment, is more valuable than a few old scrolls nobody bothers to read anymore"-

-"And what is that?"-

The grin grew much wider -"A good partner"-

Too late Shen felt Judy attacking from behind, she threw him to the side with incredible force using her trademarked kick.

-"Who are you?"- the bird said flabbergasted

Judy didn't feel like wasting time in introductions so she just gave him a dangerous glare as her eyes turned a copper gold and her pupils went from round to sharp slits. The bird gasped when he saw the eyes of an apex predator inside a cute fluffy bunny, as if that wasn't enough she emitted a low menacing growl that was more than enough to get the message across.

Once more lord shen was shocked out of his wits -"The tiger master? Really?"- He can't help to laugh his tail feathers off by the sheer improbability of it all. The threatening warrior has been reduced to a plush toy with anger issues, the fox was at least a predator for plucks sake. Even in her large form she had been no match for him, now that she was a tiny rodent he could dispose of her easily.

If anything he had found a way to win and destroy his enemy, he heard rumors that the dragon had bonded with the tigress in the afterlife, killing her in front of him would cause the pain he wanted to elicit from that obnoxious fox.

But she did fight well and blocked every single one of his punches, her fists might be small but the strength in them did match a mammal ten times her size, besides her moves are much faster than he expected. He was so busy trying to block Judy's tiny fist storm that he couldn't see Nick throwing a huge ball of concentrated chi right at him. The corporeal force he created to cross over to the world of the living begun to disintegrate, he had been defeated

-"I will get you next time"- Shen said before disappearing

-"There won't be a next time, the past is gone old timer, get on with the new world. I'm not the dragon anymore I'm just a cop helping make the world a better place with my girlfriend."- And with that he wrapped his arm around Judy and left the harbor, Shen meanwhile merely turned into dust.


End file.
